A Wolf In My Heart
by karina95
Summary: After Finn gets dissapointed in Bubblegum, he turns to Marceline in hope to find a way in the radical dame's heart. Rated M for lemons, possible swearing and violence, I dunno.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here it is, my first EVER story, that anyone else may read besides myself. I guess it doesn't follow any certain storyline or whatever, it's just stuff I wrote down so don't get too mad when I get some of the facts or timeline wrong.

And if anyone was curious of the title, it's inspired from the Walking Dead soundtrack You Are the Wilderness by the Voxhaul Broadcast. It's a good song, I suggest listening to it. Or dont. Who am I to tell you what to do, right? Anyway, let's get started then.

Finn woke unusually early this morning. Jake was still asleep and the sun had just laid it's first streams of light across the waking land of Ooo.

There was a good reason for Finn's early awakening. Thanks to him and Jake saving the Candy Kingdom (once again) a few days back, princess Bubblegum had finally agreed on going to the couples only movie night with Finn on Saturday. And today was the day.

„Aww yeah!" Finn leaped out of his bed with enthusiasm peculiar only to him.

„Good morning, my beautiful sun," he said, standing on the open window in his pj-s, as Jake often did. Not even a knife storm or the Ice King could have spoiled his mood.

After standing there for a while, he finally decided to wake up Jake as he was getting hungry, but at his 14 years of age, still unable to cook a meal.

„Hey! Hey buddy!" Finn gently shaked his brother's shoulder.

„Naw, Meatman, don't go in there! I'm sorry!" Jake muttered under his blanket.

Jake was having a lot of Meatman-related dreams lately. Usually after them he had promised to stop eating Meatman's meat for a while, but by noon he had habitually forgotten all about it.

„Dude! Wake up!" Finn said in a more demanding voice. „Today is the day!"

„Day? What day?"

„Today is the day I finally go on a date with PB!"

If someone had told Finn 6 months ago that he would now be going on a date with Peebles, he would have diagnosed them with a serious case of whacked-out poobrain. And that mainly for two reasons. For one, she never showed any interest in him whatsoever, implying to him that he was too young and immature for him and constantly reminding, that her „duty lies forever with the candy people", as she used to say. Secondly for the simple reason that Finn, at the time, was still dating Flame Princess. It started out great, but the more Finn and FP spent time together, the more clearer it got that deep down in her heart, no matter, how much she said, she hated him, she still loved her father and wanted to win her approval. Finn tried to look the other way, but Jake eventually saw, what was happening. Deep down, she was still evil and no matter, how good Finn was, there was no way of changing that. „That's just the way things are down there at the Fire Kingdom," Jake tried to comfort him. Eventually, Finn came around and after a brief talk with the Fire Princess, they decided on not seeing each other anymore. The boy was devastated, but after a few months he got over it and channeled his affection-hungry energy back to Bubblegum.

„Alright man, let me just, like, get my... oh yeah, I usually don't wear clothes." Jake slowly stood up, streched himself and climbed down the ladder.

„Okay dude, bacon pancakes good enough?"

„Bacon pancakes, yeah!"

After a good and nutritious breakfast, Finn and Jake decided to kill some time playing video games, as they had nothing better to do. The hours were slow to pass, as Finn kept checking the time at least twice every hour.

„Relax man, a watched kettle never boils."

„What's that supposed to mean?" Finn was starting to feel a little annoyed, the suspence and anxiety was killing him.

„I mean, that we need to take your mind off of the big date tonight. Wanna go on safety patrol?" Jake knew, how much Finn loved going on a patrol around the forest, even though he found it excruciatingly boring, he was willing to sacrifice himself for the wellbeing of his brother.

„Yeah, I guess we could do that. Alright! Let's go! Mabye on the way we could stop by at Treetrunk's to get some good old apple pie."

„Now that's what I'm talking about!"Suddenly, going on safety patrol didn't seem like such a bad idea for the small yellow dog.

After a few hours of small scale adventuring, the two bros returned home as it was time to start preparing for the date.

Finn stepped out of the bathroom, hair still dripping hot water, as he had just taken a shower.

„So, let's get started," Finn said, standing on the bathroom door, his small, trained body's most private parts covered with a light white towel.

„No, no, that won't do. Now get in there and dry these overgrown locks of yours,"

„But we don't even have a hairdryer," Finn stated, „can't I just go like this?"

„No, you can't just _go like this_. Girls don't like wet men. It's the other way around. Remember not to get those two messed up!"

„Wait, what?" Finn didn't understand a word his bro was saying.

„Look, if you drip those wet hair all over PB's dress, you'll like, ruin her outfit or something. I dunno. Just trust me on this one. Lady never lets me near her, when I'm wet."

'Yeah, that's because of the wet dog smell,' Finn chuckled to himself.

„Hey, what's so funny? Am I funny to you, Finn?"

„No, I just got those random giggles... Anyway, what do you suggest I do then?"

Jake pondered on the thought for a while, hoping to look smart in front of Finn, but came up with nothing.

„Well how the heck should I know man, I'm just a dog. Mabye you could try the shake'n'dry technique, it works well for me."

„Hahaa, yeah!"

Finn started to shake his head and body as hard as he could until he felt like he was going to lose his sense of direction.

„Dude..."

„What?"

Jake was pointing at the small white towel that was laying on the ground due to some excessive shaking.

„Dude, I'm not embarrassed in front of you." Finn laughed like a fully dressed boy with no worries in the world. „But then again, you never know, where Marceline might be hiding, luring, to catch us off guard. Better get dressed."

„Good call dude."

Jake didn't like seeing his brother naked lately. When a few years back he hadn't minded him walking around the house just as nude as himself, then recently, due to Finn's maturing, he felt uncomfortable and embarrassed in Finn's naked company. Sure, he was a magic dog who could strech in any ways he wanted to, but still, he felt degraded.

Finn swung open the closet door. „So, what should I wear then? Something casual? Or mabye formal? What do you think Jake?"

„Well, I'd call for a loot suit."

„Jake! I'm being serious." Finn had the previous loot suit memories still too fresh in mind. He looked ridiculous in it.

„Alright, alright," Jake chuckled to himself. He thought Finn had looked adorable in it. „Let me dust off your black suit. Let's see if it still fits."

Jake took Finn's old black suit from the closet. Well, technically, it was a brand new suit, Finn had only woren it a few times, but it was bought years ago. Luckily, it still fit, although a little tight from the chest.

„Yeah, I look awesome!"

Finn stood in front of a mirror, admiring his charming boyish looks.

„Come on dude, it's time to go!"

„Oh boy, I-I... don't know if I'm up for it. I feel super nervous."

„No time to waste!" Jake threw Finn on his back and rode him to the candy palace.

„Alright dude, I'll leave you to it, I still have to pick up Lady."

„Wait, you and Lady will be there too?" Finn felt like staying home instead. Cause now if he messes something up, not only half of the Candy Kingdom will be there to see it, but also his brother with Lady.

'Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into? Why didn't I choose to go somewhere more private, where all of the candy citizens wouldn't be watching my every move?'

„Yeah, of course we will. It's our quality time. Plus I'll be there to back you up when things should go south. Look, there comes Peebles. Good luck, I'm out."

The princess wore her regular pink gown, which made Finn think that he had a bit overdressed for the occasion.

„Hey Finn, you look nice."

„He-he, yeah, you too, princess." Finn could almost hear the sweat dripping down his back.

„So, ready to head for the movies?"

„Um, yeah, sure. There isn't anywhere else in the world that I'd want to go more right now." His voice was shaking along with his knees when he stated that obvious lie.

„Finn, are you alright? Loosen up, we're just going to the movies, okay?"

„Yeah, yeah, sure. I know that. It's just hot out here, thats all."

Finn and Bubblegum didn't exchange a word after then on the way to the cinema. Good thing it wasn't a very long way or it had been quite the awkward silence. Upon arrival, Finn suggested that they'd sit in the back.

„No way Finn," Bubblegum said in her usual cheerful tone. „Let's sit in the front instead."

„But all the seats there are taken."

„Well, being the princess here kinda gives you some privileges."

Bubblegum smiled and patted on the free forner of the pink blanket next to her.

As the movie started, Finn remembered the reason he fleed from it the last time he went to the couples movie night. All the film was about smooching. And by the looks of things, they were the only ones there not smooching. Finn peeked at Bubblegum to see if she was showing any signs of disgust, that had given Finn the oppurtunity to suggest leaving. But nothing. She just sat there with a dreamy face, staring at the movie.

'Oh crud. This is going to be one hell of a long movie,' he thought to himself.

Sitting there, waisting away his evening, Finn couldn't help but thinking about how much fun it was when he came to the couples movie night with Marceline and how much he would be rather jamming with her than sitting through that lame movie.

'I hardly belive that Peebles would like to go and run with the wolves after the movie. Or wrestle with me,' Finn thought.

„Hey, PB," he whispered, not to disturb the others from smooching, „what do you think about wolves?"

„I think that they are terrifying creatures. And filthy. I don't even want to see one ever since you bought two of them in my room."

„I'm sorry. Marceline thought it was a good idea, that you'd like it."

The princesses face turned bright red and she frowned.

„Well of course Marceline. Eine Schlampe."

Finn was amazed at how angry she had gotten from the mention of Marceline's name. He knew they didn't get on very well, but this was a genuine suprise.

„What was that?"

„Oh nothing, nothing Finn. Let's just enjoy the film."

As the movie ended, Finn walked Bubblegum home, as a true gentleman would do. This time she even tried to get a conversation started with him, but Finn was very quiet and she managed to get only a few yes and no answers form him.

„What's wrong, Finn? You seem distracted."

„Huh, what?... Oh, nothing, I'm just tired, that's all. It's way past my bedtime. Hehee, he." He tried to look happy and joyful, but failed miserably.

„Alright Finn, if wou say so. Auf wiedersehen!"

Finn just waved her goodbye and headed back to the treehouse. This was the second time this evening that he had lied to the princess that he had thought to have a major crush on. He wasn't sleepy at all, he was just bored.

Upon arrival to the treehouse he found a letter nailed on the front door. It was from Jake. It read:

'Yo Finn, I won't be home tonight, staying over at Lady's for some quality time. There are some leftover spagetti in the fridge, eat it cold or let BMO heat it up for you. Don't touch the stove by yourself!

Love, Jake.'

For a minute or two Finn stood outside the treefort and pondered on his possibilities. Then he turned around and started heading for the forest, which emitted almost a blue shade under the pale full moon.

„Guess I'll just go to Marcy's house then."

So, tell me what you think and if i should write some more. Okay, I'm going to write more anyway, but if I should publish it here then. And please, comments and reviews are always welcome, so is constructive critisism and grammar nazis.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the positive feedback on the first chapter. It really made my day. Anyway, heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

The sky was full of stars as the moon illuminated the trail in front of a small boy, who was making his way to the lone cave near the Red Rock Pass on the edge of the Mountain Kingdom. As Finn was walking, he could'n help but think, what Jake was doing at the moment.

„Quality time with Lady. Huh. Wonder what they're up to," he thought out loud. „Probably trying out all sorts of tiers."

He kicked a pebble in front of him, carrying on with his thoughts.

„I wonder what's so special about that tier 15. Is it like super dangerous or something? It must be, otherwise Jake would have not told me to keep away from it."

Speaking to himself, Finn soon found himself in front of Marceline's cave.

„Alright, let's do this!"

Finn's heart began beating a little faster, as he made his way towards the vampire queen's door. His surroundings were dead silent and the windows in Marceline's house were pitch black.

'That's weird,' he thought to himself.

Finn knocked on the door, yet everything was silent.

He knocked again. No responce.

Before leaving, Finn decided to try the door, just to be safe, that Marceline was out.

He turned the door knob and the door, with a small squeack, gave way to a dark living room. He was greeted with cold air and a stench of alcohol.

„Marceline?" Finn whispered with a bit of caution.

When no responce followed, he figured he was not heard or she really wasn't home.

„Hey, Marceline, you home?" he called out, making sure his voice was loud enough to be heard all the way to the second floor. Still nothing.

Finn was about to go back home, when he got an idea to explore around her house a little. He knew it wasn't nice, but when was the next time he would get such a perfect oppurtunity to do so?

So he flicked on the lights.

A loud hissing sound was heard coming from the room.

„What the fuck, Finn?"

As the boy's eyes got used to the sudden bright light, he saw Marceline, lying on his back on the rock-hard red couch, looking at him as if he was an invader which he actually was.

**Gulp**

„H-hey, Marceline."

„What are you doing here, Finn?"

She looked pale, even more than usually. Her long black hair was a mess and her dress had a huge oily stain on her left breast. If Finn had gotten a closer look, she would have perhaps noticed, how it almost looked like a handprint.

„Um, I guess I just wanted to see, what you've been up to, mabye have a jam session or just talk about, you know, ...stuff. And things... I'm sorry if I woke you up, if you want to, I can just leave."

„Naw, it's alright. I guess I should get up anyway, I've been lying here for _days_."

„What, why?"

„I've just had one of the WORST hangovers in history. There was a party in the Nightospere and I guess you could say that things got a little out of hand."

From Finn's previous exposure to the Nightosphere, he had no idea how someone could have a party there. And he had no idea what a hangover was either.

Marceline got slowly up from the sofa, yawned loudly, then raised her arm and sniffed her armpit.

„Whoa, I really need to take a shower."

„I'll be back in a minute," she said, floating towards her bathroom upstairs, „don't touch any of my stuff!"

„Okay," Finn mumbled to himself as he sat on the red sofa, wondering, how Marceline had managed sleeping on it for several days.

So he sat there, listening to the sound of running water coming from upstairs.

'She probably left the door open again.'

This thought reminded him the time he had seen Marceline naked whilist Jake was hiding in her closet. He never had told anyone about it, leaving it as his own dirty secret. That memory always left him flustred, whenever he remembered it.

„What's up with the red face, dweeb? Don't tempt me into sucking you, I haven't eaten in days."

After those words left Marceline's lips, she immediatly understood how it might have sounded to someone not as oblivious as Finn. But as he hadn't heard, or understood, the accidental naughtyness behind it, she let it slip this time.

Marceline grabed her axe-bass from the corner, where all of her guitars stood and gestured Finn to do the same. As they were struming away on the guitars, Marceline finaly spoke, breaking the silence between them.

„So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Finn pondered for a minute, if he should tell her or not, but finally said: „I had a date with Bubblegun today."

„Oh," Marceline responded, trying to hold a neutral tone, „and how did it go?"

„It was weak. The movie was gross and talking with PB was also boring. I didn't even get a kiss goodbye."

„Wow." Marceling was suprised over the answer. „That must of sucked."

„Yeah."

Finn sat besides Marceline making sure he was in contact with her, but not enough for it to look weird.

„Then again, I told you before that you'd be bored with a girl like Bonnibel within a week."

Finn was now glad he had decided to talk with Marceline about it, concidering how cool she was about all that.

„Yeah, I guess you were right. Hey, remember that time we went to the movies together? And eventually ended up wrestling with wolves? That was awesome."

Marceline chucled, remembering that time.

„Yeah, that was a fun night. I haven't wrestled with wolves since then."

A long silence followed, finally broken by Marceline again.

„Hey, Finn?"

„Yeah?"

„You know I gave all that bad adviceon Bonnibel to you on purpose, right?"

„Yeah, I kinda figured."

Silence again.

„Thanks."

„For what," Marceline asked.

„I dunno. I feel like you did me a favor."

„You know Finn, just because Bonnibel doesn't see, how awesome you are, doesn't mean everyone else don't aswell. I, for one, think you're pretty great."

A light blush appeared on Finn's face.

„I think you're great too."

„You should find someone, whom you have more in common with, Finn."

„Like you?"

„Well, yeah... someone like me," Marceline said in a doubtful voice, „but someone more your age. What are you, like, thirteen now?"

„Thirteen?" Finn jumped up showing off his moves. „I'm almost fifteen!"

„Oh, then you're almost a full grown man now."

„You damn right I am."

Marceline let out a small laugh.

„Alright mr. Full-Grown-Man, I think it's time for you to go now, it's almost dawn and Jake must be worried sick. Besides, I have to get a good day's sleep, I'm planning on going to the Badlands tomorrow night."

„The Badlands?! Why?"

„You know, just looking for adventures and danger."

„Adventures and danger? I like adventures and danger! Can I come with you? Can I, can I, please?"

„Well, sure, I guess, as you said, you're a big boy. I understand. But off you go now, I hear my bed _screaming_ my name."

Marceline gave Finn a quick peck on his cheeck which made Finn blush once more.

„Now you got your goodnight kiss at least, now scram," Marceline said in a friendly tone, „it's time for me to hit the sack. Oh, and if you are so keen on coming along, you better be here before the sun goes down or you stay behind. Got it?"

„Absolutely."

As the first rays of light hit his face once more, Finn skipped towards his treehouse, happiness and anticipation filling his little, or perhaps more of a big boy heart. Just as the day before, he was looking foward to going on an adventure with Marcy just as much as going on a date with Peebles, perhaps even more. The kiss Marceline gave him still lingering on his cheeck, Finn also thought he heard his bed screaming out for him.

As I have almost two weeks til my next final exam, I guess I have a lot of time (hopefully) on my hands, so make sure to review & comment to make sure I'm motivated to write some more!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so instead of studying like I'm supposed to, I am writing another chapter for you guys. I hope you can appreciate it.

The night was not yet fully fallen, but our little hero was standing once again behind the ever so familiar pink door.

This time Finn was sure that the Vampire Queen was home – almost every window of the small house were lit up.

Finn was feeling confident as ever and he stepped inside without knocking, guessing that Marceline wouldn't mind.

„Oh, hey Finn. You're here early."

„Yeah, I came just in case, so you wouldn't have to wait for me."

Marceline was flying around the house, gathering all sorts of things for the journey ahead.

„Let's see. Some strawberries, a couple of apples... A can of beans? Yeah, I guess I may need it. A bottle of water, blanket, my umbrella... Where is my umbrella? Finn, have you seen it?"

Finn stepped into the kitchen, carrying Marceline's black umbrella in his left hand.

„Can I help you with anything else, m'lady?"

Finn knelt on one leg, handing Marceline her umbrella. He had the most chivalrous face he had ever managed.

The vampire chuckled, witnessing how cute the boy in front of him was.

„Naw, I think I'm good. The sun has almost set, come on, it's time to get going."

Marceline threw her axe bass on Finn's shoulder and took a last good look of the living room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. The vampire then locked the door carefully behind her and took the guitar from Finn's hands.

„So, where do you want to go then, Finn?"

The boy was surprised over the question.

„I thought we were heading for the Badlands?"

„Do you have any idea how huge this place is? I thought you did your homework."

„Um, let's just go and find the most powerful monster there and slay it!"

„Heh, I like your plan. And I know just the place. It's not far from here, so we'll most likely be back after a few days."

Finn let out a sigh of relief.

„What was that all about?"

„Oh, I'm sure you know."

'Know what,' she thought, but her thinking time was caught short as dark figures emerged from the forest a few miles away on a rocky cliff.

„Hey, you see those?"

„See what?"

Marceline pointed to a shelf ahead of them with her long finger. It took a minute for Finn to figure out what those creatures were.

„Wolves," he finally yelled. His voice was full of enthusiasm as if he had found the most evil monster to slay in the history of slaying monsters.

„Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

„Aww yeah!"

Marceline grabbed a hold of Finn's hands and flew towards the shelf of the cliff. She threw the boy among the wild beasts and started to chase them on all fours as they finally made it to the sandy border of the Badlands. After tackling with the wolves for a while, they peacefully parted their ways.

As the nights were short this time of year, it was soon breaking dawn and the vampire needed to find a quick shelter. Marceline headed for a nearby cave, Finn soon followed, carrying her bag and guitar. At first sight the cave seemed narrow and harrowing, but as they descended further, it soon began to widen and the two adventurers soon found themselves on a shore of an underground lake, surrounded by stalagmites and large crystal-like formations, which reflected blue light to the cave from small cracks in the ceiling of the room.

"That will do nicely. Finn, would you mind gathering some firewood from outside, we'll spend the peak of the day here."

Finn hummed his consent and left the cave. By the time he managed to get outside, the sun was already high in the sky, scorching mercilessly the ground below. Only now was that Finn got a good look at the surroundings around him. He had never been to this side of the Badlands yet, but he had figured it didn't differ from where he's been. The boy was right. All he could lay his eyes on were just plain yellowish-brown sand with some large rocks scattered here and there, far to the east were some high mountains, where the large birds lived. The only variety to the scenery were some sticks of dried-up wood and huge animal bones spread out evenly across the sand, glob knows how they got there.

Finn picked up as much firewood as he could carry and hurried back inside.

"That was fast. Thanks dweeb."

Finn looked around the cave, but saw noone.

"Oookay, you want me to get the fire going," the young hero asked in a cautious voice, eyes still investigating the walls and the ceiling of the room. He was sure that the Vampire Queen was going to jump out any second now and scare him half to death. The voice was near, but he couldn't quite put his finger on the location.

The boy put the sticks gently down near the small lake.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Finn quickly jumped a few feet back and shrieked out of pure fright.

"Relax dude, you need to take a chill pill."

Marceline was right besides him, head rested on her hands on a steep edge emerged from the crystal clear water.

Now Finn noticed a small pile of clothes right in front of his feet. How could he had been so blind?

He cautiously peeked at Marceline. A small sigh escaped from him once again. Luckily she still had her underwear on. At last Finn managed to get the fire going. The cave instantly filled up with a soft orange light, the shadows gracefully dancing across the walls.

The silver lining of her black lace shimmered, as the Vampire Queen pushed herself away from the edge and into the deeper waters.

"Come on in dude, the water's just right."

For a second, Finn was doubtful if this was a good idea, but finally thought why the hell not. He took off his hat and shirt and threw them aside.

"Cannonball!" he shouted and jumped into the water, doing a backflip to show off his moves. The coldness of the water took him by suprise.

Marceline was laughing as he came bask to the surface.

"Not bad. But check this out."

Marceline floated up from the water and landed on a shelf sticking out from the wall high under the ceiling. Finn felt his face blush at the sight of the barely covered vampire, her hair and body dripping cold spring water. Suddenly he remembered Jake's words about wet girls.

_Girls don't like wet men. It's the other way around. _

'Yeah, Jake was right. I think I understand now,' he thought to himself.

What a naive boy he was.

"You ready?"

Finn gave her the thumbs up and so Marceline threw herself off the shelf, did a double flip, then a triple backflip and dived, head first, in the water.

"Wow, that was mathematical! I didn't know you could do that!"

"Yeah, I used to a be part of a gymnastics team when I was only a few hundred years old. We used to kick ass. But don't go spreading it around, okay? I still have a reputation to keep, y'know?"

Marceline grabbed a hold of Finn's arms and lifted him out of the water. The boy just sat there awkwardly facing the wall, as the vampire changed clothes.

"You can turn around now, silly."

Actually Marceline wouldn't have minded Finn watching him change. She was pleased with herself and she knew that she had bigger breasts and a hotter body than Bubblegum and she wanted to rub it under Finn's nose, just for the fun of things. Besides she thought Finn looked adorably funny when he was blushing.

"Oh, yeah."

Finn threw a couple of more sticks onto the fire as it was starting to die out. Hot red sparks flew into the air.

Marceline grabbed her bag and pulled out a few glass bottles, a box of strawberries and a can of beans, which he handed to Finn.

"Here, heat those up."

Finn looked at the can for a minute.

"How?"

"What do you mean how? Just throw it into the fire. Aren't you old enough to heat up your own meals?"

With a light feeling of embarrassment, Finn threw the can of beans onto the fire.

"Well, sure I am."

Marceline sucked on a strawberry for a while, then stuffed the gray berry into Finn's mouth which made the boy blush, as he often did.

Kssshhhh

"What's that?"

"A beer," Marceline answered plainly.

"Can I have one?"

She looked at Finn, then her beers, then back to Finn.

"No."

"What? That's weak! Why not?"

"You're too young."

"Oh crud. Not you too."

"Sorry dude, it's just the way things are at the real world. Besides, that ain't like ordinary beer, it's waaay too strong for a mortal like yourself."

Another colorless strawberry found it's way into Finn's mouth.

"Hey, I think your beans might be ready."

Finn nodded his head and took the can out of the fire, while Marceline opened another bottle.

"Mmm, that's actually pretty good. You want some?"

"No, I took it for you as you had brought nothing to eat. Always leave the packing to a woman, right?"

Marceline winked.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, whats tier 15 supposed to be? Jake wouldn't tell me, he only commanded me to stay away from it."

The girl almost chocked on her beer, then let out a small laugh.

"It's sex, Finn. Howcome you didn't know that?"

"Oh, well... I knew that..."

It would have been hard to find someone who had belived him.

"Oh my glob, Finn, y-you really have no idea, don't you?"

Marceline let out a small sigh, then continued, with a light smirk on her face.

"Don't worry. In your age, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough."

A minute of silence.

"But is it dangerous?" Finn asked with the most innocent face.

"Well, yeah, I guess... it can be if you, like, don't... protect yourself properly."

"Oh, okay."

Marceline crawled to her bag and opened up the last bottle of beer, as she was too dizzy to float.

"So, as you said, we'll be back in a few days, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, by tom... tomorrow night, perhaps. Why?"

"Well, we wouldn't want to miss my birthday party now, would we?"

Marceline was left dumbfounded.

"You had a birthday coming up? Why didn't you tell m... meee?"

"Well, I... thought you knew," Finn said, trying to hide the note of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh... I'm so sorry Finn. You see, after the first few centuries you kind of give up on keeping track of everyone's birthdays, y'know? But I'm so-soooo sorry, I should've at least remembered your birthday, Finny-boy."

"It's nothing. I understand."

Marceline seeked out the two blurry dots he thought were the boy's eyes and spread her hands.

"Come here. Trust me, I'll make it up to you, I-I promise."

Even tough Finn didn't need any comforting, he wasn't going to let the chance to hug Marceline slip. He walked towards the now standing vampire and hugged her, feeling her soft, lukewarm body through her long t-shirt, which was her only clothing.

She placed her hands on Finn's cheeks and turned his head to look at him.

"You know what, I'm glad I took you with me. I'm having a pr-pretty good time. And don't you worry, I'll get you the best brit... birthday gift ever, just wait, okay?"

She gave a strong peck on Finn's lips. Not a real kiss, but it lasted way too long for it to be friendly.

Marceline giggled, as she saw the redness of the boy's face.

"Let's just get some sleep now, we have a busy night ahead of us."

So, comment, review, you know the deal.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updatig for so long, but I've been really busy and I hope you can forgive me. And not to keep you waiting, I present you fourth chapter of Wolf In My Heart. Hope you enjoy it.

„Hey, it's almost dark outside, maybe a half an hour more and the sun will be completely gone."

Finn stepped back to the cave, put on his hat and started cleaning up the mess they had made earlier in the morning.

He took a look at Marceline, who was just awakened from her daily slumber. The boy was looking for words in his mind to describe the vampire in front of him, but found none.

Marceline sat there, in the middle of the cave, casually leaning her back against a large bar of crystal. Her long pale legs were stretched out on the cold stone floor, the plain long tshirt exposing her hip slightly. The girl hadn't even noticed Finn entering the cave, she was too busy sucking on the pen and reading the map in front of her, occasionally throwing her long tangled hair out of the way.

"Hey! Earth to Marceline!"

Slowly, she raised her eyes from the map to look at Finn.

"Sorry, did you say anything?"

"I said we still have about half an hour to kill before the sun goes down."

Suddenly, it almost looked like the vampire's eyes lit up. Or perhaps Finn was just imagining things.

"Good, I know just the thing to do," Marceline murmured in a low, seductive voice.

She gestured Finn to come closer and he obeyed.

The hero knelt next to her, facing the black haired beauty opposite to him, who seemed to be in control of the situation.

"Hey Finn," she almost whispered, "have you ever touched a woman... _like this_?"

The Vampire Queen took a hold of his hand and slowly started stroking her smooth legs, taking her time, but still consistentlygaining height.

Finn was left dumbfounded. He didn't know how to react to her, he didn't know whether he should pull his hand away or not. But curiosity and some new and strange feeling that he had never felt before took over him.

Finn felt his hand get sweaty and his cheeks reached a whole new level of red.

The hero's breathing had almost completely ceased, but the hand still kept going. He felt the smooth curves of her hip and the missing of panties, which were still probably drying near the dead fire.

Marceline pulled her hand slowly away from Finn's and used it to draw the boy closer to him.

Finn instinctively closed his eyes, as he felt the hot lips of the queen seal with his.

Suddenly he felt a strong jolt through her body.

And another one.

He opened his eyes to the welcoming sight of Marceline gently beating him with his axe bass. It was all just a dream.

"Huh? What?"

"Come on, my hand is getting tired already, I've been at it for like five minutes already. Get up!"

Finn rolled on his back and pulled his hands slowly over his face. It was all just a dream.

"Um, yeah, sure, just give me a … sec."

After a moment Finn got up and took a look at the campsite. Everything was cleaned up, even the ashes. It was like they were never here.

"Alright, let's go now, otherwise we're gonna miss the midnight, then all of this was for nothing."

Finn somehow felt embarrassed in front of her, he avoided eye contact at all times and made sure to keep his distance. As if Marceline cared to notice.

After a small hiking for Finn and even smaller flying for Marceline, the girl suddenly pulled him off the track behind a large boulder.

"Whoa, what is it?"

"Shhh," Marceline pressed her palm on Finn's mouth.

She carefully peeked out from behind the rock, Finn was quick to follow her example.

"See those?"

She pointed towards the plain field of sand they had come across. After some closer inspection Finn's eyes made out three or four slim figures wearing black robes and a hood that covered their faces completely.

"They're called the Leith. Once they defeat their victim, they steal their face and vaporize. No one knows, what happens to the Leith once they've claimed someone, but the faceless body left behind starts tearing off it's own flesh in agony. And when the flesh is almost completely gone, they put it back on and wear it as a robe. Eventually, as the skin rots, it turns black."

Marceline looked at Finn to see his reaction.

The boy's eyes were lit up, muscles tensed and hand ready to grab his sword – he was in his element.

"If Jake would have known that I'd bring you here, he would have killed me. A Leith can be quite the handful for those that don't know their way around the adventuring biz. But I'm sure you can handle it, Finn, I've got your back."

"Hah, more like I've got _your _back. So, what you are saying is that those things out there are completely evil and we should slay them, right?"

"Right. And... - "

But Finn was already storming at the monsters, letting his battlecry sound from the depths of his throat.

"Oh, that's just great," Marceline told sarcastically.

She had no choice to run to the battle to aid Finn, who was already beating up the first monster. But she didn't get far as she aswell was taken down by two of the Leith. She managed to shake off the first one, then started with the termination of the other.

Finn was hitting the Leith with everything he got, chopping off limbs, even it's head, but it had no effect on it. The limbs turned to dust on the ground and then just grew back as if it was never hit.

"What the zip? Why won't you die?"

Finn felt his arms going limp. He lowered his sword for only a second, but it was enough. Soon, the Leith was upon him.

Finn felt the stench of death and desperation surrounding it, it was unbearable. The Leith's bony arms, which still had some strips of rotten flesh hanging from it, grabbed a hold of the boy's forehead as if trying to peel off his face to wear as it's own.

Finn tried to free himself from the monster's grip, but couldn't. A few more seconds, and he would have felt the excruciating pain of his skin giving away to the strength trying to separate it from his skull.

"Vampire kick!"

But of course, Marceline came in to the rescue.

"Next time, Finn, listen to what I have to say before you jump out to fight a creature you haven't before even laid eyes on!" She shouted, almost out of breath, before jumping on the Leith in front of her.

"You've got. To bash. in. the. Skulls!"

After the last and final blow from her axe bass the skull crumbled and the creature underneath her vaporized into black mist.

"Oh, sorry," was the only thing he managed to spit out before storming another Leith, this time making sure his hits were made by the blunt side of his sword and right to the top of it's head.

With a few blows, another Leith was gone.

Turning around, Finn found Marceline tackling the last one.

The moon smoothly slipped behind a large cliff edging the glade, letting shadow fall upon them.

Suddenly the last Leith let go of Marceline and crumbled into fine dust.

"What was that, did you get it?"

"No," Marceline said, her voice sounding a little dissapointed, "midnight's over. It's gone."

"Oh."

Finn just stared at the ground, embarrassed , waiting for Marceline to say something.

She got the hint.

"So, did you have fun, at least?"

"Yeah, it was math! We should totally do this again sometimes."

"Okay, sure, but for now, let's head home. Somebody has a birthday party to host tomorrow."

Short chapter, I know, but it really took me a lot of time and effort to get written down. Perhaps I'm losing my inspiration. Probbably filled with all sorts of grammer mistakes and stuff. I try to keep those to minimum, but some are bound to slip as English is not my first language. So don't be too mad at me. I'll try to get the other chapters edited aswell, if I feel like it. But it's hard work and I'm lazy. Also, next chapter will have more excitement, mabye even lemons (providing that I manage writing it, first), glob knows.

Anyways, you know what to do.

Review, in case you still don't. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Jake had not heard Finn coming home. He just was there, when he had opened his eyes. Sleeping like a baby, one hand under his cheek, tucked safely under the numerous fur coats, which usually covered the plain bed in which the mightiest hero in all of Ooo slept on. It was easy forgetting how Finn was still a boy with all the adventuring and fighting that they went through almost daily, but looking at his brother like this, it reminded Jake that he was still a teen that needed a fatherly figure in his life.

Jake set the alarm clock to noon, just to make sure Finn got that good night rest he so desperately needed, and left for the Candy kingdom.

Finn finally woke to the annoying sound of an alarm clock braying by his ear. He opened his eyes to see the sun already high up in the sky and, upon closer investigation, an empty house.

"Hey, what's this?"

Lying on the kitchen table, there was a red envelope, 'Read me' written on it with a black marker. Finn enthusiastically opened the envelope, in which he found a short letter:

'There is a orange panther outside. Sit on it's back and speak the magic words ICE CREAM FOR DINNER.'

And that was it. No 'love, Jake' or anything. Just those two simple lines written down on a blank paper as if the one who wrote it was in a terrible hurry.

Finn set the paper aside and went outside. Just as the letter told him, there was an orange panther sprawling under a larger bush to seek refuge from the merciless sun, it's tongue was rolled out and the tail was nervously moving as if the panther was tired of waiting for the sleepyhead.

As the boy approached the creature, it slowly rose from it's position and stepped into the blazing sun. Finn cautiously petted the large cat, then sat on it's back and whispered the 'magic' words

"Ice cream for dinner."

With an audible swoosh, the panther took off, running for a little, until it's paws suddenly lifted from the ground and until he knew it, Finn was riding an orange panther below the few tufts of clouds that occasionally clouded small areas on the grass beneath.

The hero was waving his arms and shouting his usual catchphrases to the candy people heading towards the palace below, like 'Oh yeah!' and 'Mathematical!' and 'Algebraic!'.

After a short ride, the panther gracefully landed in front of the stairs leading up to the Candy Palace, it's soft paws touched the ground as if it was made out of cotton. Jake was already there waiting for him as he stepped off the panther.

"Thanks, Mortimer."

"No problem, Jake," the panther said in a low, manly voice and flew off into the distance.

"That... was... awesome! Thanks for the best birthday present ever!"

Jake chuckled a little.

"That wasn't your birthday present. But I'm glad you liked it. Now come on, everybody's waitin' for you."

Jake opened the doors to the Royal Candy Palace allowing Finn to walk in. Half of Ooo was there. Wildberry Princess, Bubblegum, Hot Dog Princess and the Breakfast Princess were dancing on the dancefloor among with some candy people, another bunch of candy people were playing limbo with Cinnamon Bun, LSP and Muscle Princess were talking by the food table, even some veggie people and fluffy people were there.

Once Finn entered the room, the music stopped and everything fell quiet. Jake gestured Finn to take a seat on the nearby chair as all the guests circled up around him. Muscle Princess then lifted him up with the chair and proceeded to lift him up 15 times as the others sang a birthday song to him. He was then placed back on the ground carefully and presented with all of the gifts, which Jake gathered together and took to the other room for safe keeping.

Finn was eating cake and listening to the band as he saw Bubblegum approaching. The boy noticed her new gown and hairdo, she even had a little make-up on, it was obvious she had made an effort to look good. Whether it was for Finn or not, he didn't have time to wonder.

"Hey, Finn! You look good, rested. Happy birthday!"

The boy wasn't even given a chance to answer to the congratulation as the princess stepped closer and gave Finn a long hug, squeezing him and pressing herself closer to the smaller boy in front of him.

"Whoah... um, thanks. You look good to, I guess," he said, not sure what the Princess was planning.

"Oh Finn, you noticed," she said with a charming smile.

"You know, I've been waiting for a long time for this day."

"What for?"

Finn was now even more confused than before. It seemed, like the Princess was flirting with him but it just seemed so wrong. The hero knew how Bubblegum felt about him, she had made it perfectly clear numerous times before, but the way she was acting now was making him question that belief.

"Oh, never mind. So, are you enjoying your party? Jake and I planned it for you."

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet. Thanks," Finn said, trying his best to sound grateful. He was not surprised that Jake had gone to Peebles for help, she had helped plan Jake his birthdays for a long time now.

"You know, Finn, I was a little worried after that movie night, you seemed distracted and pale. Are you alright?"

The band kept playing in the background, nearly everyone were dancing now. The tables were almost empty with the exception on LSP as she was hitting on Mr. Cupcake, who was more than willing to show off his muscles to her. The room was lit by dim purple and green lights which flashed taking politely turns and the windows were covered by heavy velvet curtains which hovered gracefully just above the light mahogany floor. No one seemed to notice the birthday boy talking to Bubblegum in the far end corner.

"Yeah, I was just... it was nothing. I was just a little tired from all the adventuring, you know?"

Princess let out a forced laughter.

"Oh you and your adventuring, Finn."

A few moments in silence. The princess hardly lifted her eyes from the boy and Finn was starting to feel uncomfortable. It wasn't left unnoticed.

"Ah, I love that song! Come on, Finn, let's dance!"

And again, without waiting for an answer Bubblegum reached for his hand and dragged him onto the dancefloor. The fact that the band ware playing a slow song made the whole experience even more uncomfortable for the poor boy. Peebles demandingly placed one of Finn's hand on his lower back and grabbed the another one in her hand. Good thing that he and Jake had practiced ballroom dancing before he went on a date with the princess, otherwise he would have been completely screwed.

Not trying to seem rude, Finn started to search around the room for an excuse to leave. Since he was slightly shorter that her, he didn't have to look her dead in the eyes, which provided him with the possibility of scoping the scene. However he found nothing.

But suddenly, a familiar voice spoke from behind. It sounded clearly over the loud playing music, but yet had no hint of force behind it.

"Hey, hero."

This low and feminine voice could only belong to one person in all of Ooo.

"Marceline!"

Finn turned around in an instant, leaving Bubblegum standing behind him startled and irritated. Her perfect evening was ruined in a blink of an eye.

"You made it!"

Finn couldn't control his emotions, he didn't even try to hide all the excitement and happiness he was feeling.

"Well, of course I made it. You're my favorite hero after all. Happy birthday, dude!"

Marceline gave Finn a brief hug which made his cheeks blush just a little, but enough for the princess, who was now standing besides them, to notice. She had tried to get that same blush from him all evening but had somehow failed. She now began to understand why.

"Well hello, Marceline."

"Oh, _heeey_, Bonnibel. Didn't see you there."

Both of them saw, how the princess almost lost her nerve for a second, but then calmed herself and prepared a comeback.

"I didn't know you were coming. Did Jake invite you?"

"No, Finn did, actually." That argument was accompanied by a fake smile, knowing that there was no arguing there.

"What? How could he... It was a surprise party!"

Bubblegum fisted her hands and stomped her new shoes against the ground a couple of times, all she got as a response from Marceline was another fake smile and a shrug.

"Well alright then. I've got some important business to take care of anyways. I'll be at my lab, if anyone needs me."

And with that, princess Bubblegum just turned around and marched through the crowd towards her lab. And still no one seemed to notice. And Finn didn't seem to care as he had just discovered that she was over Peebles for good. And it felt great.

"I actually didn't expect of you to come," Finn said, feeling grateful that she was there now.

"Oh, please. Stop lying. I saw you look for me while you were eating cake. You were _hoping _I'd come."

"What? Then why didn't you come to me sooner, if you were here the whole time?"

"I'm fashionably late," she proclaimed with pride, "besides, I wanted to see, how things played out. And I saw that as the most appropriate moment to come down. I was sitting on that wooden beam up there the whole time, you see?" she pointed to the large log under the ceiling. "Now come on, lets go to somewhere a little more quiet, I have a present I want to give to you."

Marceline made herself way among the dancing crowd and slipped unnoticed through the large front door. By the time Finn caught up with her, she was already sitting on the stairs outside, drinking a glass of punch she had managed to obtain somewhere on the way. The punch tasted sweet and consisted mostly of syrup, lemonade and a few bottles of soda.

Finn took a seat next to her and began staring at the red box resting on her knees while she finished her drink.

"Here," she said with a simple smile while handing the package to the birthday boy, "I had it made especially for you."

Finn opened the present to reveal a small hand drum. It had 'Finn the hero' engraved to the side of it and when you looked very closely, you could see the '-Not totally lame. Marceline' engraved under it in a tiny writing.

"Wow, thanks! I love it!"

"It's made from the bones of evil pixies. So you can be righteous and musical at the same time," Marceline explained while Finn started strumming away.

"All right! I'm all about righteous!"

The Vampire Queen chuckled a little. She was glad he liked it, especially since it was something she managed to put together in a last minute. Luckily, her powerful position and mean looks helped to 'motivate' the drum makers and they were glad to postpone all their current orders on order to make the one special drum for the one special hero.

"Okay, but go and put it among the other presents, that way it seems like I've been here the whole time."

Finn concurred without a word and sneaked through the door and headed towards the room where Jake had stored all the gifts, making sure no one saw him in order not to leave Marceline wait while he was obligated to talk to someone. Soon, Finn was back outside sitting next to Marceline in the chilly summer evening. He was about to offer the girl a jacket, but she didn't let him speak.

"Actually I have another present for you." She waited for a moment, as if trying to create a dramatic silence. "I have a gig tonight at the Nightosphere and... I want to take you with me. You're old enough now. Everyone it treating you like a little kid I know you're not anymore. Somebody has to show you the real world it sure as hell ain't gonna be Jake or Bonnibel. We need to find you a girl or at least get you laid, if everything else fails. You need to know what you've been missing out on. So, what do you say?"

Finn hesitated for a moment. He wanted to go with Marceline and her beautiful words, but he didn't want to leave Jake and all of his friends behind, especially with all the hard work Jake and PB had put into the organizing of this party. Marceline captured the hint of doubt in the hero's eyes.

"Don't worry, I have already talked to Jake," a large grin appeared on her face, "he said he was fine with that." by 'talked' he had actually meant 'scared half to death'. But it was irrelevant. "He knows you're coming."

"Oh, well in that case..."

With a flick of her wrist Marceline opened a portal to the Nightosphere and stepped into it without hesitation. Finn took a last look around to make sure nobody was there and then followed the black haired beauty's lead.

Sorry for not updating for so long, due to my graduation and summer I've been so busy, besides, I'm lazy as I've probably pointed out before. And sorry, I know I promised you guys lemons and more exitement, but this chapter would have been the Mother of all chapters otherwise, so I had to cut it in two. It is even now my longest chapter yet. So take it more as an introduction to the next hardcore chapter I'm trying to get written down as soon as possible. And if you've got any good ideas on what twisting occurences the next chapter should contain, don't be shy and let me know.

P.S I know that the Nightosphere portal doesn't open 'with a flick of a wrist', but I just didn't feel like writing down all that bug milk and candles crap, so just pretend she's got some sort of Nightosphere portal bracelet or something.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn found himself in a dark room. The only source of light seemed to come through what appeared to be an old rustic keyhole. He carefully made his way to the door, making sure not to trip over the stuff that was lying on the floor. The boy turned the knob and the door gave way to a well lighted hallway which was decorated with several fur rugs and paintings of bizarre demon-like creatures. At the end of the hall he saw a large portrait of Hunson Abadeer.

Finn slowly moved towards the portrait, taking his time examining the other paintings along the way, totally forgetting why he was there in the first place.

"Finn! What took you so long?"

The sudden voice startled the boy, but he didn't let it show.

"Oh, sorry, I was just looking at these... interesting paintings."

"These old things? Those are my family members on most of them. And a few good friends of my dad's. Like this horrid three-legged creature, for example, is my great uncle Azarel. I think he's somewhere in the Fire Kingdom at the moment, he has a vacation home there. Nice place, actually."

Finn looked at the picture in front of him. Azarel's face was deep red, all seven of his eyes pitch black and the few strands of hair seemed to be some sort of mixture between gray and purple. He didn't know where Marceline had gotten her looks, but he was glad it wasn't from him.

"Hey Marceline, where are we anyway?"

She was staring at the painting as if living through some old and forgotten memories.

"Oh, right. We're at my dad's house. I need to change some clothes and get myself ready before we head to the party. Did I forgot to mention this to you?" She started walking, not even interested in hearing the answer.

"I didn't know you moved in with your dad," Finn said, making it sound more like a question.

"I didn't move in with my dad, stupid. I've just been spending a little more time here than I used to, now that we are getting along better. And I've always had my room here, so I just did a little additional shopping. I still live in my old house, nothing's changed about that, I just spend a little less time there then I used to."

By the time Marceline had finished explaining, they had passed through many halls and corridors, finally arriving at another old wooden door. The queen opened it and flicked on the light. As by magic, all of the candles in the room suddenly lit up. They were everywhere – on the floor, on the walls, the ceiling, tables, cupboards, only the headboard and the bed was empty.

"So, make yourself at home, I'll go change. Oh, and don't touch any of my stuff, I'll be real quick."

Finn took a seat on a small cushion on the ground and let his eyes wander around the room. The first thing he noticed was the king-sized metal bed, which really was fit for a queen like Marceline. It had dark red silky bedsheets and hanging from the headboard were four strange shining metal rings which he hadn't seen anywhere before. On the wall opposite to him was a huge Victorian style window which displayed perfectly the fire and chaos of the Nightosphere below. On the other wall was a large fireplace, in front of it a dark brown fur rug and a black leather sofa. Besides a small table, a few armchairs and a wardrobe, that was pretty much it. It might have not been as posh and pompous as PB's room, but it was dark and mysterious, just like the Vampire Queen herself.

"So, you ready to head out?"

Marceline stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing tight blue jeans, slightly ripped from the thighs and a silver strapless corset. Along with the high heels she was wearing, her attire perfectly brought out the slightly curvy and womanly body which she usually hid underneath those sloppy and manly clothes of her.

Finn's jaw literally dropped at the first sight of her.

"So, how do I look? Dad says that I should wear more womanly clothes. Plus, I gotta dazzle the audience, y'know?"

"I... I think you look beautiful."

Marceline just smiled to the unexpected compliment and grabbed her bass from the bed.

"Come on, let's go."

"The Sinkhole" was stuffy and filled with all kinds of people, all of whom seemed to know Marceline by the looks of things. Ever since the couple entered the pub, she had been greeted by nearly everyone, giving out an occasional hug or fist pump along the way. The girl was like a superstar there, in her own element. She stood out in the crowd, her vibrant nature and lust was easily extinguishable and hardly ignored. It seemed as if Finn wasn't even noticed, he was just tagging along. Out there in the Nightosphere the hero was nobody, it was Marceline who ruled the place.

After all the formalities had been taken care of, she casually made her way towards the bar, took a seat and gestured Finn to do the same.

"So, what do you think?"

Finn looked around for a moment to see, if no one was listening to their conversation, then turned back around to face Marceline and said to her, his voice muffled: "I don't know if it's such a good idea for me to be here. I don't exactly... you know, fit in here."

Marceline let out a small, yet loud laughter.

"Nonsense! Everyone fits in the Nightosphere! Have you seen the freaks that lurk around the alleys at night?"

For a brief moment, Finn was surprised that the Nightosphere even had a night.

"But maybe that's the problem. I'm not exactly a freak either. I'm just a regular human boy."

"Well, you're here with me, and if anyone has a problem with that, they're gonna have to solve it through me, the Vampire Queen! Now, can I get a few beers for me and my friend here?"

The bartender wasn't needed to be told twice. He took two cold glasses from the freezer, shined them up real quick and poured them full. It was obvious she was a regular there, he didn't even ask what kind of beer she likes, just poured the one on the far left.

"Thanks, Mike. So, bottoms up, Finny-boy!"

Finn first examined the cold bubbling lager in front of him, then took a careful sip, then another one. After half of the glass, Finn grew accustomed to the raw and bitter flavor of the dark lager beer, the floral taste of hop still lingering on his tongue. Unlike the intoxicatingly sweet beverages he was usually provided with, this one made him feel more like a man he was trying to be rather than the boy nearly everyone saw him as.

"So, Finn, see anyone you like? Any... lovely dames," she asked, lifting her eyebrows repeatedly as if trying to make an immodest suggestion.

"What?"

Finn had already forgotten, why Marceline had dragged the boy all the way to the Nightosphere.

"Don't tell me. You can't remember the promise I made to you earlier? We are here to find you a real woman, Finn."

While it was hardly made as a promise, the hero now started to recall their conversation earlier about 'finding him a girl or at least getting him laid, if everything else fails'. So, with a brief hesitation, Finn started looking around in the pub. A short, cute-looking redhead standing by the stage caught his attention.

"What about her," Finn asked, pointing towards the red haired girl.

"Again with the redheads, really? Besides, trust me, you definitely wouldn't want a piece of that, she's a full blown mental."

"Okay... But what about... her?"

This time Finn was pointing towards a tall skinny blonde girl, dancing on the floor.

"Nah, that one's only got one eye. And that other one next to her is actually a dude so don't even try, you might get a little more than you bargained for."

"But her?"

"You're too good for her."

"Her?"

"Not good enough."

"What about her?"

"She's a slut."

Finn sure didn't know what a slut was, but from Marceline's voice and facial expression, it was nothing pleasant, so the hero just kept on looking.

"That one?"

"Lying whore."

"But this one?"

"I could probably give you a reason why she's no good for you, if you gave me enough time. But right now, I need to go, I've gotta rock."

And so Marceline picked up her axe bass and headed for the stage, where she was warmly welcomed. Finn just sat on the barstool, charmed by the black haired beauty on the stage, making sweet music to her audience. He could almost see the chemistry between Marceline and her listeners, the way they lived and moved with her songs, the way they knew her lyrics by heart, it made him proud and jealous, all at once. The way the queen's eyes shimmered under the spotlight, the way her hair moved along with every move she made, the way her hands gracefully navigated the strings on her guitar. It all had Finn captivated.

"Allright, and now, before the last song for you guys tonight, I have someone very special for you to meet. C'mon, Finny-boy, get your butt up here!"

Everyone's eyes were suddenly glued on that cute rabbit hat of his and the hero felt like dieing from embarrassment. But his time was cut short by three tall buff guys, who just grabbed him off guard and dragged him up the stage.

"Great, so, you see, this little fella over here is celebrating his hundred and fifteenth birthday today, so lets all give him a nice present by singing to him, allright?"

And on Marceline's queue, hundreds of people gathered in The Sinkhole suddenly started singing some strange, but yet recognizable version of the birthday song. The Vampire Queen herself was prancing around the stage, conducting the sea of monsters, demons and humanoids, pulling occasional chords from her bass. After the crowd stopped singing, Marceline smoothly switched to her last song which was "brand new and just completed a few days ago in inspiration of an awesome trip".

I know,

that sometimes I can be annoying

I don't always listen to you,

when you think it's important.

I know,

that sometimes you can't stand my presence

I sometimes leave, not telling why.

I know,

I sometimes behave that way,

but baby, so do you.

But you,

you can always find me,

when I don't want to see the world

or anyone inside it.

But you,

you can always make me feel

like I matter to someone,

like my presence is needed.

Because everyone needs a hero,

someone you can fall back on,

someone that's there when you wish you weren't

someone you can laugh and cry together.

I know,

that we aren't perfect,

we are two different sides,

of the same worn-out silver coin

But we,

we complete each other,

the things you can't,

I'll always step in.

Because everyone needs a hero,

someone you can fall back on,

someone that is there when you wish you weren't

someone you can laugh and cry together.

Whenever I see

your blue eyes looking up on me,

I always know,

everything's gonna be ok.

Finn awoke only when the crowd started applauding, he was frozen, bewitched by the queen and her song, somehow he felt like it was about him, but then again, it was only recently that he started hanging out closer with Marceline.

Okay, here it finally is, the next chapter, sorry for the long wait. Again. And I know I promised you guys lemons and exitement like, what, 3 or 4 chapters ago? But do not worry, because this here is only half of the chapter I wrote, the other half is still sitting tightly on my hard drive, waiting to be edited and published. So I'm just going to let you read this one through, digest it and let me know what you think. And if you all behave well, I even might upload the second part in the beginning of the next week. Ps. I know I am hardly a poet, so just ignore, that the song doesn't make any sense at all.


End file.
